


Упущенный шанс

by mariveda



Category: Loveless, 魔道祖师 - 墨香铜臭 | Módào Zǔshī - Mòxiāng Tóngxiù
Genre: AU, Crack, Crossover, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 16:44:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21200861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mariveda/pseuds/mariveda
Summary: Старейшина Илина очень переживает, что милые ушки портят его грозную репутацию.





	Упущенный шанс

**Author's Note:**

> Баловство) Собственно, от Loveless тут только кошачьи ушки, которые пропадают после лишения девственности.

В наводящем ужас на заклинательский мир Старейшине Илина было прекрасно все (статная фигура, изящное лицо, невероятная мощь темной энергии, с помощью которой он сокрушал своих врагов), кроме одного — очаровательных ушек, выдающих, что он ни с кем никогда не был близок. Что за двадцать с небольшим лет не нашлось человека, которому могущественный Вэй Усянь пришелся по душе. Никого, кто не побоялся темного заклинателя. Никого, кто полюбил.

Смеяться над ним, конечно, не смеялись. А если и так, не смели показывать этого, потому что армия лютых мертвецов — не то, с чем хочется встретиться лицом к лицу! Однако Вэй Усяню еще во время Выстрела в Солнце казалось, будто вместе с испугом в глазах его врагов плещется насмешка, которую они, конечно же, никогда бы не озвучили, ведь солдаты Вэй Усяня гораздо проворнее злых языков.

«Если бы не эти проклятые уши, — думал Вэй Усянь, — моя репутация... Судачили бы, что я не только подчиняю своей воле самых страшных чудовищ, но и завел гарем из красавиц, которые денно и нощно удовлетворяют мои прихоти!»

Уже который месяц сидя с остатками клана Вэнь на горе Луаньцзан, Вэй Усянь сокрушался, что, кажется, упустил единственный в этой жизни шанс расстаться со своей пушистой красотой. А впрочем, он хотя бы жив!

Его большая гордость, дорогой друг Вэнь Нин, прозванный Призрачным генералом,  
наводил бы ужас гораздо сильнее, не будь у него этих проклятых ушей! Символ чистоты и непорочности! На кой гуй они лютому мертвецу?! Впрочем, Вэй Усянь подозревал, что над кем-кем, а над Вэнь Нином не смеялся никто. Воистину грозен Призрачный генерал!

Но свой шанс Вэй Усянь упустил. На горе мертвых не было никого, кто мог ему действительно приглянуться. Вэнь Цин тихонько посмеивалась и чесала Вэй Усяня за ушком, когда у нее было хорошее настроение — очень редко. Это было приятно, вот только лишний раз напоминало, что…

Надо было хватать ту сильную заклинательницу на горе Байфэн — сокрушался Вэй Усянь — да тащить в кусты! Он-то, дурак, надеялся, что лишится ушей вместе с первым поцелуем! Ан нет… Застенчивая девушка чуть душу из него не вытрясла и скрылась раньше, чем Вэй Усянь понял — она-то и могла его спасти!

Вэй Усянь вздохнул, подхватил на руки А-Юаня и отправился в Илин — настроение у Вэнь Цин было сегодня к чесанию за ушком не располагающее. Она отчитала Вэй Усяня за безделье и приказала купить на рынке еды.

***

Белые одежды клана Гусу Лань были слишком заметными, чтобы Вэй Усянь не обратил на них внимания, а плач потерявшегося малыша слишком громким. А-Юань цеплялся за ногу Лань Ванцзи и рыдал. Вокруг собрались зеваки, обсуждая, чей это ребенок и кем заклинатель приходится мальчику.

— Я сначала подумал, что это его отец, вот только… — донеслись до Вэй Усяня обрывки разговора. Он бесцеремонно влез в толпу и, подхватив на руки А-Юаня, заявил:

— Мой это ребенок, мой! Я его родил!

Толпа разразилась хохотом. Какая-то молоденькая девушка кокетливо взглянула на Вэй Усяня и засмеялась:

— Вот уж точно старший братик со своими глупыми шутками!

— Да-да! Свали уже, глупая! — надулся Вэй Усянь.

Девушка фыркнула и скрылась из виду.

«Что ж, по крайней мере, не я один такой неудачник», — подумал Вэй Усянь, глядя на белоснежные ушки, к которым почему-то очень хотелось прикоснуться.


End file.
